


Smoke and Mirrors

by hebitsukai_mega



Series: Salem/Magorium; the world of Harry Potter [1]
Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, M/M, Made up magic school, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hebitsukai_mega/pseuds/hebitsukai_mega
Summary: What happens when two old friends come together? An exploration of magic... and sex





	Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> A collaborative effort with my significant other, also posted on Tumblr

Morning rose quickly and beautifully over the secluded mountains of Virginia. The grass of the suspended courtyard that hovered between Salem’s Institute for Young Witches and Magorium’s Institute for Magical Men was slick with fresh dew, chilly, with the slightest bit of fog rolling on the grounds. 

Students were rolling out of bed, sleepy-eyed, regretting their bedtimes from the night before, putting on wrinkled uniforms and shuffling through the halls like cartoon zombies. 

Jimin walked across the courtyard, heading to where her first period Care of Magical Creatures class was beginning to congregate. Across the way, in one of the open corridors, she noticed a group of Magorium boys gathered, standing tightly together.

Curious.

It could only mean something interest.

…

Zuho stood confidently among his best friends, taking in the early morning air. It was Monday, so as usual the group of boys were gathered together discussing their insane weekends.

“There’s no way you fucked Kim Youngbin,” one of Zuho’s closest friends, Hwiyoung shook his head in disbelief.  Zuho smirked and shrugged.

“You don’t have to believe me young one, but it’s true,”

“Yeah, it’s 100 percent true.  I share a room with the guy,” his best friend Rowoon chimed in.

Zuho’s friends continued their conversation around him, but his attention was focused elsewhere.  Over Rowoon’s shoulder he could faintly make out Jimin, looking on with intrigue.  He wondered what she wanted, so he beckoned for her to come closer.

…

Jimin noticed Zuho in the group immediately - the last time she had seen him that weekend was over the shoulder of some 5th year girl who’d been sucking avidly on her neck. He was standing on a table, humping the air to some remixed r&b song, taking off his shirts to the hoots and hollers of the room.

She walked toward him with a smirk on her face at the memory. She wondered what had happened to him after that - intrigued to find out.

“How do you look so awake right now?” She had to ask. “I thought you’d be hungover.” 

Her own appearance was well groomed, uniform in place and heels perfect as always, so she thought her own hangover was well disguised.

…

“Potions work wonders my dear.  And the mix I bought from Dawon always does the trick,”

Zuho was thankful for his connections to the student potion black market; considering the fact that he was regularly fucked up in one way or another, he could use all the help he could get. Despite the effects of the potion on his hangover, it couldn’t bring back the memories of what the fuck happened at Seolhyun’s party that weekend.  It took an act of congress for Jimin to even convince him to go and it took a whole hell of a lot more alcohol to get him to actually enjoy himself.

“What happened to you at the party Jimin? Last thing I remember you were practically fucking that 5th year girl,”

…

Jimin couldn’t help but laugh. 

“When you mix Zuho and Firewhiskey…” She looked up at him, trying to figure out how to explain to him what exactly he’d been doing. She giggled to herself. “You were such a riot. You know next time you should probably charge for your services…”

She would have paid him. Tall and lean, abs sweaty and hips rolling perfectly to the music.

She thought some more about what he said. “What was that girl’s name? Nina? Nini? Funny thing - I woke up in Magorium dorm B.” 

…

Zuho didn’t dare to ask what she meant by “services”, far too afraid of what the answer might be.

“Uh… I thought her name was Mina? Who the fuck knows honestly.  I guess we can agree that we’re both a bit… unhinged when alcohol is involved,”

He mentally cringed the moment he said that, his mind flashing back to a few weekends ago when they were trying out some fancy British alcohol someone smuggled in. All he could think about was the feeling of Jimin’s soft breasts under his large hands. Her teeth and nails piercing his skin and…

Damn it Zuho, stop it. They stopped themselves before it went too far, and they did it for a reason.  They were great friends, and that’s the way it was gonna stay.

“So whose room were you in? Anyone I know?”

…

“See I didn’t even drink hat much!” Jimin tried to redeem herself. “I’m just really bad with names…” 

Who was that guy anyway? “I think you might know him. Real pretty face. Dark hair. Room 306 - the bed closest to the window - Seong - Seonggie?” 

His hands had been amazing. Perfect fingers, pressing into her hips, holding her down so nicely as he fucked into her. She probably could have picked his cock out of a line-up but his name was a complete blank in her mind.

…

“306… Really? You fucked Inseong?! That fox-faced bastard,” Zuho had to take a breath and calm himself down. He’d hated that pureblood asshole ever since their first year.

“Didn’t you also fuck Inseong at some point?” Hwiyoung interjected. Zuho hit him with the harshest glare of his young life, prompting him to stay quiet.

“You can do much better than him Jimin,” Zuho finally continued, “I know it’s just sex but damn.  He’s a dick,”

…

“You fucked Inseong?” She was surprised. She knew Zuho made his rounds - but he had such a distaste for the 7th year that he never even made eye contact with him. 

She let the second comment pass. Partly stuck on imaging Zuho moaning, writhing, pretty and wrecked under a powerful, driven Inseong - and because she was afraid of the consequence of pointing it out. She could do better? Since when did he care about her random fucks? 

She noticed the her professor walking out onto the courtyard behind them, but decided to ignore it for a few minutes more.

…

“I was both drunk and high… like at the same time. I could barely sense my surroundings so I definitely didn’t give a fuck whose cock I was taking,” Zuho rolled his eyes, “The point is that you shouldn’t be wasting your time with someone like him,”

“I’m deathly afraid to interrupt after the death glare that Hwiyoung got, but we’re already late for potions class.  We should probably get going,” Rowoon pointed out. Zuho was somewhat thankful, he needed to get out of there before things got any more awkward.

“I’ll uh, I’ll talk to you later Jimin,”

…

“You better meet me after last period!” She called after him, pouting slightly to herself, feeling blown off. 

Now she would get to watch her two-headed glow worm eat banana leaves for an hour. They slaved over SMLs for a whole year and freaking worm genetics was their 6th year project. 

She gently rolled her eyes as she walked off.

(A Few Hours Later)

Later that afternoon, she was walking the halls of Magorium with a small box in her hand. Technically, she wasn’t even supposed to be there - the female students were never supposed to cross the way to Magorium and vice versa. Of course, teenage hormones and simple social instincts, just the teenage years never allowed for the following of that rule. 

She had dropped off her books in her dorm after class, ditched her heavy robes and tie, and grabbed the little present she had for Zuho, something she had been saving since she… procured it. 

…

Zuho stood by the old rusted water fountain, waiting for Jimin to meet him.  He’d considered not even showing up, but he couldn’t bear to stand her up.  He wasn’t entirely sure why she wanted to meet him so badly, but Jimin’s surprises were always the best kind. While he was waiting for her his mind drifted off to the day they met by this very same fountain.

It was early on in their second year and Zuho still hadn’t quite come out of his shell yet. He was sitting by the water fountain alone, reading a book by some old British guy that went to Hogwarts when Jimin stood over him, casting a shadow.  He reprimanded her for being in the boys’ school when it was so obviously against the rules and she called him a loser and encouraged him to break the rules from time to time…

She had no idea the Hell she would unleash with that statement.

Zuho was brought back to reality by the distinct sound of Jimin’s heels echoing through the hallway as she approached him

…

Jimin couldn’t help her grin as she walked up to Zuho. 

“Afternoon, handsome,” she greeted. She offered him the box right away. “I have a present for you. I was looking through the Weasley’s Wizards Wheezes flyer, the one from the 18+ section, and this caught my eye immediately.”

She loved going to the shop, especially because she had charmed the employee who wasn’t supposed to let any minors into or sell them anything from the 18+ section. Having a chain open up in The Valley had been awesome to see.

She stood there with her arm extended, happy grin on her face, waiting for him to take the box.

…

Zuho rose his eyebrow, reluctantly taking the box from Jimin. He had no idea what to expect, but his mind was running wild with the possibilities.

Was it a sex toy? He had casually mentioned that his favorite vibrator died on him a few weeks ago.  Or maybe it was special kind of alcohol that was more like a potion that would leave them absolutely shitfaced.  

Slowly, Zuho opened the box, revealing a small plastic bag with what looked a hell of a lot like marijuana, except made of every color in the rainbow and then some, complete with a dull but transfixing glow. It was definitely intriguing, but Zuho had no idea what the hell it was…

“Are we like… supposed to smoke this?”

…

“Yes.” Jimin affirmed proudly. “They called Dream Deeper Reefer, or um, Dank Dreaming - well I don’t really remember. But it’s supposed to give you a really deep high and wicked, lucid dreams. And you know, relax you, loosen you up, all the good stuff.” 

She was all too excited to try some herself; and to see Zuho high. She grabbed his hand and started off toward the boys’ dorms.

…

Clouds of thick multicolored smoke were hanging in the air within no time and Zuho and Jimin were laughing their asses off at a joke that probably wasn’t even that funny.  Both of them were sitting on the hard wooden floor of Zuho and Rowoon’s shared dorm room, and thankfully his roommate had made himself scarce for the evening, saying something about hanging out with Hwiyoung and some other friends for the night.

“This is some really good shit… like… fuck I… just fuck man,” Zuho struggled to even come up with a coherent sentence, far too distracted by the various shapes and patterns he was starting to see in the smoke. This was more intense than any high he’d ever experienced…

The kind of high that would make you do a bunch of shit you’d probably end up regretting once the fog cleared…

“This was - this was totally worth blowing Rocky for his forging quill. I can’t even feel my toes. Or my feet. Or my nipples. Actually, those are just tingling,” With her intoxication, Jimin got quite chatty. Letting anything from her mind flow past her lips, absolutely no filter. On now, with no logic in her mind, put hr hands on her breasts and started groping harshly - just to ensure that her nipples were indeed still there. 

She felt brilliant all around, light, floaty, happy. And as her nipples turned into hard peaks under her own touch - joyful that they hadn’t gotten lost somewhere.

…

“Fuck… you have great tits you know that?” Zuho thoughtlessly blurted out, “You know I can’t feel much of my body either now that I think of it,”

He experimentally poked his legs and then his thighs and then his crotch, pouting when his cock gave no response.  Usually he’d get hard at the slightest touch… one of the less thrilling parts of puberty.  Now it seemed completely numb.

“I think this shit killed my dick. He’s just like… lifeless down there,” Zuho shook his head in frustration, casually placing his hand on Jimin’s thigh, “If it really did kill my dick, that means… by extension, you killed my dick… in which case, I’ll never forgive you,”

…

“You know that’s not true,” she gave him a fake little pout, even this high knowing how to play him, scooting closer to him on the floor. His hand on her thigh made her tingle, made her whole body more acutely aware of her pussy, like hers had done the opposite and just woken up now. “You’ll always forgive me.”

She couldn’t help but blatantly stare at the mentioned body part. “You just have to wake him up.” She gently placed her small head on his thigh, whispering “Wake up, wake uuup, wake up in there.” Her fingers toyed with the button holding his uniform pants together, mentally playing with the notion of undoing his pants completely. 

It would be a shame if it was broken. A loss. Only from what she’d heard - she had been trying to get in his pants for a long time now, but he never seemed to take the bait. Maybe he thought she was ugly - maybe that’s what had broken his dick.

“Oppa,” she addressed him in a small voice. “Do you think I’m ugly?”

…

Oppa? She had never called him that before.  He’d never even imagined that she would… although, hearing that word come from her mouth definitely helped him ‘wake up’.

“Are you kidding Jiminnie? You’re the most beautiful girl I know, by a long shot,” he moved closer to her, his hand finding its way farther up her thigh, feeling the heat of her core even through her jeans, “As a matter of fact, you’re pretty enough to resurrect my cock… go figure,”

…

She found a grin easily on her face again at his words. And… a twisting feeling in her stomach that she didn’t like at all. 

She sat up again, ignoring this, choosing to focus much more on his words and where his hand was wondering off to. 

“I told you,” she said smoothly. “I knew it would be fine.” 

Her own hand found its way right between his legs, her body now tucked up against his, and she gripped his cock through his pants and gave him a good squeeze. 

“You’re so perfect you could never be broken.” She told him sweetly.

…

Zuho hissed at her sudden grip on his hardening cock, finally unable to resist the temptation any longer.  He smashed their lips together, sending them into a semi-violent yet passionate kiss.  The next thing he knew they were tugging at each other’s clothes until they were in nothing but their underwear.

“God damn Jiminnie… so fucking hot,” he practically growled before harshly sucking on her neck, aiming to leave marks.  His cock was fucking engorged, heavy between his legs and straining in his, now overly-tight, boxers.  

He was definitely still high, but he wasn’t having any trouble feeling his various appendages now…

…

“I’m so - so fucking wet,” she exclaimed, gripping tight onto the hair at the back of his head, using her other hand to dig nail marks into his shoulder. 

Hot, soaked, swollen, sitting on his lap with on their underwear separating them - she was grinding down steadily harder for contact, trying to seek some relief, leaving a growing wet spot on his boxers.

…

“Let’s get these off,” Zuho said, practically breathless. He lifted her hips enough for her to slide her panties off, kicking them to some undetermined corner of the room. His eyes widened at the sight of her pussy; it was practically dripping and he hadn’t even touched it yet…

“I… I gotta taste,” he licked his lips before moving his head between her trembling thighs.

…

Before she could even get her bearings, she was being man-handled (in the absolute best way, being  _so_  much smaller than him, being gripped by his big hands and tossed into place like a horny little ragdoll) into place, thighs on either side of his head, his back flat on the floor. 

When his tongue first made contact, sweeping up shyly along her, just barely getting a taste of her wetness, her whole body shuddered. She had to put two hands on the floor in front of his head just to support herself.

“Oh, fuck,” she moaned - the words escaped her mouth without her permission, free, dirty, honest.

…

Zuho’s strong arms held her hips in place, despite her best attempts to buck them hard enough to break his neck.  He was skilled with his tongue, that he knew, but hearing Jimin moaning and whimpering above him was doing wonders for his ego… and his dick.

He held her in place with one hand while finally pulling down his boxers with the other, letting his leaking cock out of its prison. He moaned in relief, never ceasing his assault on Jimin’s pussy.

…

It was too much… but at the same time gloriously not enough. She could feel herself getting close already but hell if she was gonna cum like this. She wanted more. 

“Zuho,” she whined out. “I want your cock.” 

His moan up into her pussy at these words killed her, sucked all the air out of her lungs, making her treble as he released the deadly grip on her hips. Haste, without saying another word, he guided her back to his throbbing dick. She stared intently, but barely got a good look at the impressive beast, red-tipped, leaking, veiny, fucking  _juicy_ , before it was disappearing into her pussy, inch by inch, stretching her out and giving her just what she wanted. 

“Oppa,” she moaned out pathetically, putting two hands on his chest, using these to steady and balance herself; her whole body shaking from how close she was already. “Fuck me, fuck me please.” 

…

Those words were all he needed to hear.  Finally releasing all pretense and throwing caution to the wind, he fucked into her, groaning at how fucking tight she was. He had to admit he was impressed; it was often that someone could take his entire cock without protest, especially when he was going so hard and fast.

Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead as he furrowed his brow in concentration, his only concern being helping the beautiful girl beneath him reach her release.

“Fuck babe… you feel so god damn good.  You take this dick so well. Fucking knew you would. Knew you’d be the perfect little cockslut for me,”

…

“I’m - I’m so good for you,” she was so quickly falling apart, feeling every part of her body tense up so quickly. “Oh fuck! I’m cumming!”

It was really the last coherent thing to leave her lips before she was gone, chanting out what could have been his name, rocking her hips against his, graciously milking her orgasm. She felt the delightful zaps of aftershock flowing through her as he exploded inside her, making her hot, wet with his cum, involuntarily making her moan at the feeling.

He fell onto her, pulsating veins in his neck pressing up against her cheek, the feel invigorating, letting her know just how hard his heart had been pumping during the encounter. He ran a hand through her hair, whispering something sweet, quiet – something she couldn’t really hear.

She was watching the clouds of smoke dissipate on the ceiling and wondering if she had just made a terrible mistake.

 


End file.
